Nice meeting  you
by LaDyRvE
Summary: When Hwoarang meets Asuka for the first time...Ok, I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1: Nice meeting you

Summary: If anyone plans on thinking ...How should Asuka and Hwoarang ever meet up together in Tekken...well...this is how it should go! (Suck at summaries and what not. My point of view on how Hwoarang and Asuka should have there first meet!^^)

Author's note:Haha. My second attempt with fanfiction.^^ It's been 6 months I And also please tell me if I have any spelling errors. I would appreciate it.^^

**DISCLAIMER: **If I do own Tekken then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics. I'll be busy planning on a cracked parody with Xiaoyu's ending in Tekken 7. :D

Summary: I suck at typing one. So be creative and and make one up. :D

* * *

In the early month of the year, Japan's most symbolic tree bloomed with all the cherry blossoms, with it's pinkish white petals gliding and dancing gently with the wind.

Within all the wonderful site, a brunette decided to ruin the image by riding her bike in a very...non-gentle way.

"Oh Noooo! I almost forgot that dad told me to come back early for training!" The japanese chic screeched as she cycled her way across the road, with a speed length 100 km per minute. (Author': Correct me, my mathematics is horrible btw.)

Asuka Kazama was her name, cousin to the non-other than snobbish Jin Kazama, and niece to the peace-loving Jun Kazama. Though she barely knows that. She only had an awful memory of her cousin ACCIDENTLY falling on between her OVER LARGE boobs. That pissed her off terribly...

But the past is the past. Now she is back with her normal life with her rival, the rich barbie girl Lili Rochefort demanding a rematch on the next tournament, normal daily training in the Kazama dojo with her finally recovered father, and normal bike rides...

She smiled as she had finally looked around while riding her bicycle.

"Ah...Look at all the trees. They're all so beautiful." As she feels the wind teasing her face and her short dark brown locks. Asuka was in eternal harmony until a loud motorcycle sound interrupted the peace.

Without realising that an incoming motorbike rider riding his motorcycle is coming, the biker shouted..

"Hey school chic! Watch where you're going!" He screamed.

Asuka immediately turned her head around to see him coming towards her , fast.

She was still riding her bike and in a few seconds of time in shock, the biker leaped up with his motorbike, passed Asuka like a soaring falcon.

She watched in amazement, looking up , memorizing every single detail of the boy's bike. Her mouth was opened in a small jaw-drop, and her chestnut eyes in saucer size.

As he finally landed on the road he looked at Asuka. With a serious and irritated face.

"Next time don't daze off like an airhead." He insulted.

Once Asuka heard this, her temper risened.

"Me an airhead! You're the airhead you idiot! Driving so fast thinking that you owned the entire street!" She pointed at the red-head with her index finger accusingly.

Hwoarang scowled even more, causing Asuka to scowl as well. The two glared at each other. If those 2 are dogs, you can hear them growling like a fight was about to irrupt.

"You wanna fight! Then I'll show you!"Asuka stood up from her bike and got ready her Kazama-style fighting stance, with two hands opened and her right knee at the front.

Hwoarang, still seated on his bike, just looked at Asuka in disbelief.

"I don't have time to do some sissy fight with a school girl."He frowned as he rode off.

Asuka watched him until there was no longer a sight of him. Expression still frowning, she knitted her eyebrows and screamed."Stupid bastard! I'm no ordinary school girl you hear me!"

She ride her bike once again,but in a more frusterated and irritated speed as she's coming closer to her home, where her father is waiting.

Well would you look at that, Asuka made another enemy for today.

Eventhough it was just a small problem, Asuka can't stand being insulted like that and was gone easy by by a guy.

"Who says that a guy can't fight with a girl?" She thought in determination as she got ready her training clothes and walks into the doujo. Her father waiting for her inside, seating peacefully and yet poised.

"You're seemingly late today."Her father asked.

"Yeeaah...just ran into a bastard just now."She said as she entered, rubbing the back side of her head and did a stretch with her arms.

"I'm ready." A smile formed on her lips.

Her father stood up and training started.

* * *

Riding her bike to school once again, as she came just in time before the bell rang.

With a danggling toast at the corner of her mouth and a bento tied onto her bike, she was just a few more seconds to her school.

Then she caught site of a group of boys infront of the school. A timid girl was being cornered.

"You should apologise to the man. He dropped all his books because you weren't looking at where you were going."one of them ordered.

"But I was looking at where I was going. You're pal over here was too busy talking with the popular girls without even looking at the rode." She reasoned.

"Bitch, you're excuses are just f***ing lame. I know I'm right all the time so you better apologise or you're gonna get it."

The girl glared. "Make me." Before the guy can lay a punch onto the girl's face, Asuka crashed onto him.

"STOOOOOOP IIIIIIIT!" She shouted as the wheel of the bike hit his head, leaving a large bruce. The guy collapsed, with his other friends were asking if he was fine.

"Jesus, why must it always be you guys?" She groaned. "Ah, well I don't mind, I actually enjoy beating up you guys." A sweet and innocent smile formed on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

"Ok, ok we're sorry!"They surrendered as they scrambled to their feet getting their friend away and running off. She looked at the timid girl as she did a peace sign, grinning.

The small sized girl immediately fainted.

"Eh?" Asuka looked confused. Wondering what made her faint.

When she heard a limo sound, she realised who it was as the car's door opened.

A pair of elegant legs came out politely and there she stood. The rich Lili with her flowing blonde hair. Asuka looked at Lili as she swept her bangs gently with a sneaky smile.

"I-It's Lili-s-sama.." She stuttered while still lying on the floor with a streak of red across her face. She definitely looked like she's in heaven.

"Good Morning Asuka Kazama." She bowed curtly. "It seems that you had stopped yet another fight."She coyly poised, clapping sarcasticly.

"Ha, well good morning as well Lili." She smirked at her rival. Putting her hands on her hips.

They glared at each other, until the bell rang and every student which are lingering outside the school rushed in as they don't want to get caught by their strict principal.

Asuka and Lili looked at each other this time, and they made a race into the school.

"Last one down shall loose!" Both of the rivals announced as they both laughed at their being silly-selfs.

"Everyday is always fast. It is already afternoon." Lili said sadly as she covered her eyes from the glaring scorching sun.

"Yup." She unlocked her bike from the rail as she looked at Lili, waiting for her limo along side with everybody waiting for their parents or their bus.

Getting ready to ride her bike once again, she told Lili.

"Hey Lili, I'll be going first then." She waved, as Lili returned the the wave as well.

"Do call me when you would like me to spare with you in your training room...by the way, what is it called? In japanese I mean." Lili wondered.

"It's called a dojou Lili." Asuka said with pride in her voice, as she rode off.

Taking out her grocery list that her mother gave. She was on her way to get some supplies since the fridge back home was already half-empty, riding her way to a nearby store.

"I'll take this~." She grabbed a cereal box and put it into the basket. Asuka crossed the last line of the list as she made her way towards the counter.

Once outside, she buckled everything onto her bike, making sure everything was bounded safely and done she rode off.

But is it just a coincident or what? She saw another group in an alley corner right about 10 metres away from the grocery shop. This time with a familiar person. Her eyes squinted as she realise who it was.

"Him again!" Asuka thought as she spotted that annoyingly red-orange hair of his.

She groaned as she started to go SpArTa mode and charges straight ahead. It may be the same group again from her school, but this time she suspects Hwoarang starting the fight in the first place.

They got their fists ready, as well as Hwoarang. He studied on who's going to strike first. He got his foot stance, and his eyes focusing on all of them. When he's about to strike Asuka came into the picture and rode one over her bicycle. Then she starts knocking all of them out.

"No trouble here please." Her eyes narrowed at the more elder/older group instead of the ones she saw at school.

All of them were unconscious as Asuka shakes her head and dusted her hands for a job well done. Hwoarang just stood there looking at her in disbelief. Then suddenly Asuka turns around, pointing an accusing finger at Hwoarang.

"You! You're the one who started the fight didn't you!"

Hwoarang's jaw dropped, looks like someone else's temper had risened.

"Me! Look high school chic, I wish you were here to witness the whole thing before this fight even started!" What Hwoarang said was true eventually, as one of the street brawlers hit him first just because he had the same hair color as the other guy.

"Oh yeah? You think you expect me to believe you? Judging by the first time I met you, I already smell trouble." She knitted her eyebrows.

Poor Hwoarang was framed and pissed, as he stood there like a ignorant statue while pretending to listen to Asuka's complains.

Unknowingly, the street brawlers begin to stand up. Getting there heads on the air again.

"You..biatch..."One of them hissed, while to Asuka it was like an ant walking since she was too busy arguing with Hwoarang, and everybody knows how loud she could be.

They grabbed a steel pipe and decided to beat up the two of them.

"You've got nerves F***ing Angs!" He charged.

Once Hwoarang saw this, he immediately pushed Asuka's head to the other side, dodging the incoming blow.

The brunette was shocked and surprised at the same time for Hwoarang to just suddenly push her like that.

"Hey! What are y-" She cried, but as she turned around she could see Hwoarang fighting off all 8 of the street brawlers.

Amazed at his falcon dice kicks and other combos. She looked at him for a good few seconds, until one of them purposely knocked her bike over, spilling all the groceries that she had just bought not long ...her face grew flush red due to rage and fury...

"You...You...YOU BASTAAAAAARD!" Asuka charged with her fists right and ready, punching the dude to a 5 metre range, causing him to collide with onto one of the brick walls. He groaned in pain with a soar stomich and back.

Now it was Hwoarang's turn to look at her, impressed. Her furious punch could send a person flying off. Though there were still 7 around those 2, the street brawlers then begun to encircle them. Asuka and Hwoarang begind to back away from them until both their backs met.

Hwoarang's lips became a smirk, as well as Asuka's.

"Need a hand, high school chic?" He asked, using his first nickname for Asuka.

"Sure thing, airhead."She replied, giving Hwoarang a nickname.

Once the circle starts getting closer, Hwoarang climbed and kicked his first victim, knocking the wind out of his head, as for Asuka, she gave a low round house kick 3 times, sending 2 victims across, and if that wasn't enough, she can use inner strength anytime.

Finally. The fight was all over...but for Asuka..it has just gotten worst as she ran to her beloved bicycle's aid and the crashed and squashed grosceries. Broken jars of honey and mayonaise was spelt all over alongside with the eggs, stepped over bread, and crushed fruits with squashed vegetables.

"Oh no! My grosceries!" She exclaimed with a tint of sadness in her eyes. She sighed with depression, as she squats down and picked up a squashed banana.

"Man I hate those bastards. I'm grateful that I actually beat them all up." She sneered.

"Now what am I gonna say to my mother, she sure as hell would punish me."She rubbed the back of her head.

"Why don't you just go back to the store and buy?" Hwoarang shrugged.

"You think I'm that rich?" She retorted."My mom gave me enough to buy all these." She pointed the things that are sprawled all over on the ground.

"...High school chic, how much do you have left?" Hwoarang asked.

"43 bucks(yen). Why?"

"I'll help you out. In repayment of helping me out with these jackasses."

"...You mean you're going to help me buy all these back?"

"No, we can just share. I've got enough and you've got enough. So are you going to go back there or not."

Asuka was kinda surprised at Hwoarang's sudden kindness that she never knew.

"Punk, since when do you actually had a nice side? I thought you were just trouble."She snickered. Hwoarang didn't reply to just looked at her wierdly.

"Do you want this debt or not? I'm going to change my mind if you're just gonna stand there and mock me about it." He frowned.

"Alright, alright." She said, as she dragged her bike along side with her, walking back towards the store.

"That's the last of them...again." Both of them shared their cash and it was just the right amount.

Once outside with both their rides parked with each other, she packed all the groceries tightly onto her bike's basket, being careful that non of them are going to spill when she starts riding the bike.

He sighed...

"You know that's a bad idea. It's going to spill and our cash is going to get wasted."

"Well do you mind helping me out instead of just standing there complaining about it?"

"Hey I'm only gonna help you with buying the grochies, that's it."

Okay then, maybe Asuka was wrong about the kind-part.

"What! You've got to be kidding me!" She whined.

"Look, I've gotta go home and do some training. Someone important is waiting for me alright." He scratched the back of his head.

Once Asuka heard "someone important", she started thinking...

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked, kinda curious.

"No. I don't have one. He's my master, he teaches Tae Kwan Do." He announced.

"Oh...Now I see why you have nice skills with kicking." She said, smiling.

"Why? Impressed?" He chuckled, teasingly.

"Urgh, hell right you are." She rolled her eyes at him. "But please though. Mind helping? My bike is really full." She pointed out.

Hwoarang looked at her pleading face...then suddenly a thought came in mind...

A sneaky smirk crept onto his face.

Asuka saw this and she was begining to get suspicous.

"What now?" She glared.

"Right...I'll help."

"Eh? Really?" Asuka beamed. Grinning.

"But on one condition." He smirked even more.

"..And what is that?" She was suspicous again. Once she figured out what it was, she shooked her head wildly.

"Oh no. Nooo way! I'm not thinking what you are thinking right now are you!"

"I can ask you to do what you are thingking right now to me."

"Forget it! I'm going to go solo then if you're going to this!" retorted the girl as she tried her best to balance the groceries until a tray of eggs fell out from the bag. Just in time, Hwoarang caught the eggs with one hand.

"...You're still solo right?" He sarcasticly told her.

"...*sigh* Fine." She gave up. Eventhough she was a tough girl that could kick anyone's ass anytime, she still needs help now doesn't she?

He took a few bags and tied it on his motorbike. He started the engine as his bike purred.

"Follow me a-wait...what's your name? I actually never asked." Asuka wondered.

"Hwoarang." He adjusted his goggles as he grinned, proud of his name. "How 'bout you? "

"Asuka." She gave out her hand to shake, as Hwoarang accepted."Nice to meet you."

"Eventhough we already did." He joked, causing Asuka to let a small laugh escape from her lips.

The two rode off, with Hwoarang following her at an average speed rather than his usual one. Once they reached Asuka's house, Hwoarang noticed her family sign.

Hwoarang looked at it for a while. Trying his best to translate. After staying in Japan for a while with Baek, he learned a few Japanese phrase and words.

"Kazama...?" He said dumbstrucked.

"Yep. If you're wondering what martial arts I used just now with the street brawlers, it is called Kazama-style martial arts." She announced proudly.

"Haha, do you know that you're actually related to cocky rival of mine." He smirked.

"...Wait a minute...you know him?" Asuka raised a brow.

"Jin's his name. Don't you know your cousin?" It was Hwoarang's turn to raise a brow."You never met him do you."

"Actually I know him." Her voice was starting to become edgy. Remembering how there first cousin meeting was like. "Trust me...it was one helluva meeting." She sarcastically said as she was gritting her teeth.

"It's horrible?" He chuckled.

"He's a f***ing perv."

"Woah... are you serious!"

"Yes I am ! Did you know that he fell on my boobs on purpose!"

"...Woah, Asuka for real?" He started laughing, finding something out like that about his rival was really a knock out.

"It was actually during a tournament not long ago."

"Eh? Tournament?" Hwoarang thought...wondering if the tournament was actually the one he first attended around 2 years ago.

"The king of iron fist tournament 5. That was what they say." Asuka looked up to the sky as a flock of swallows came flying.

"What were you doing in that tournament in the first place anyway? My reason was to have a rematch with your cousin." He told.

"You joined the tournament as well huh?" She said, but it was kinda strange that they never get to meet.

"Yeah why not. Just for the fun of it. Though I can't believe I lost to your cousin this time." He frowned as he admit.

"Haha, I hate to say this but...I'm proud of my cousin!" She laughed even more.

"Hey! I thought you hated him!" He retorted.

"Of course I hate him! I'm just saying that 'cause I'm on my family's side!"She snapped."Well now that you mention it, I was in the tournament to have my revenge on a chinese kenpo fighter. That bastard actually threw my dad into a fit and my dojou was literally destroyed by him." She clenched her hand into a fist. "But now everything is all fixed." She chirped while cracking her knuckles.

"Nice reason to go join the tournament." He joked. But then suddenly, he became serious. "But after the tournament, I was riding my motorbike in a desserted street, then out of no where...your cousin..."

"Jin? Yeah what about him?"

"...Damn that bastard...he actually looked like a monster. And after that I became unconscious."

"Jin? A monster?" Asuka got curious, and was starting to get conscerned.

"Yeah...but that was all I remembered, the next thing I know is that I woke up on a hospital bed with my master sitting next to me." He said.

"Oh wow." Her voice wasn't sad nor was it happy. It was neautral.

Suddenly...it was all silence...both of them just stared at the sky, growing red while the sun was setting.

Bringing Jin Kazama into the topic was suddenly nostalgic...

"...You know what? Forget that I even told you this." Hwoarang stated.

"Sure." Asuka knoded, without looking at Hwoarang.

He handed the groceries to her and he climbed onto his bike.

"Hey wait a minute! Then what about the debt?"

"...Nah..forget about it." He shooked his head. "Nice knowing you, Asuka Kazama."

He smiled. And for the first time, especially for Asuka, her heart skipped a beat when she saw Hwoarang smiling like that. It was just well...so...warm...rather then the smirking and frowning most of the time.

"W-wait!" She actually insisted on the debt as she gave Hwoarang a peck on the cheek.

They stood in that position for a good 3 seconds as she finally let go.

Asuka, with her face blushing quite deeply, looked away from Hwoarang and said...

"I think it's more fair..more equal this way. You help and I repay you." She made an lousy excuse. Truth be told she actually enjoyed kissing Hwoarang at the cheek. So did he.

"...Haha, really." He smirked. "Asuka."

"Yeah, Hwoarang?"

"Are you going to be in the next tournament?" He asked.

Asuka gave a deep thought...when she finally made up her mind.

"Why not? I wanna have some fun kicking asses." She grinned.

"Haha, awesome then. Can't wait to compete with you." A sly smile crept up his lips.

"See you there then, Hwoarang."

"You too, Asuka."

And with that, he rode off.

Asuka's smile grew even more wider when she thought of him and her fighting with each other. That wouldv'e been real fun, especially with Lili as well.

Once indoors, the brunette give out deep sigh as she put all the groceries down, not noticing her father standing at the door.

"Asuka."

That startled her for a moment. She immediately turned her attention towards her dad.

"Yeah dad?"

"Who's the young boy with you just now?" He asked curiously.

Asuka never knew that her father would be spying on her. And because of that, a small tint of pink grew on her cheeks.

"Well...haha, let's just say..he's a boy next door. He helped with carrying groceries." She laughed nervously.

"Hm..he seems like a nice man. Eventhough I find his way of dressing inappropriate."

"Haha! Chill dad. He's actually a nice bastard when you get to know him." She assured.

* * *

-end of chap 1-

Author's note: Cheesy? Please say yes. Because it is.= = Well does anyone wants a second chap?XD Please say so in R&R .^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Raging War

The Iron Fist: Thanks for telling. XD Made my day.

**Maloken 17: **Really? When I re-read the fanfic, I actually got a few minor/missing alphabets and words. Though I kinda find it strange that when I read it again in my document, everything seems fine...:/...Ah well what's done is done. Thanks for the R&R! XD

**wt183: **Jin will. Actually this 2nd chappie is mostly about But I don't know about Feng though.

**Author's note: **This will be my second chappie. Since the're actually people who wants more. o_O...It's a big thing for me really. Thank you God for making these kind of people!*gets teary* I'm still a newbie at fanfiction.^^' Anywayz I should get on with the story. But this time with Jin's point of view. If that's going to be okay. BTW, Jin's character is very boring.= = also spoilers included for those who actually haven't played the game or watched the trailer. Also Leo will be a boy in my story. There kappish, no arguments.

**Chapter 2: **Raging War

* * *

(4:50 in the morning)

On the day of one heavily snowing winter...

A crow stood perched on a tower. It scanned around the area of the place where it was lingering around. As it did, the crow gave a loud cry as it flew off.

The view was now finally cleared as the landscape was actually a place full off tanks and armored soldiers with energy guns. Standing in a disciplined order as the crow flew by them.

The black bird continue it's way until it decided to land on a gargoyle statue.

It cried another alarming noise as the snow was begining to rain heavily.

Right beside the statue was a window. And inside the window stood Jin Kazama inside his office. Getting ready as he wore his long black coat.

"Sir, all armies are had been prepared and nuclear bombs had been installed within all jets." A guard announced as he walked beside Jin.

Jin simply knodded while walking in a quick manner.

He took out his phone and dialed a number once he was outside the heavily falling snow.

"Nina, where are you right now?" he asked seriously.

_"I'm walking besides the soldiers. Just making sure that everything is according to plan." _A mature woman's voice said as she replied to her boss' question.

"Alright." Confirming that his personal body guard wasn't far, he continued on trutching over the thick snow.

Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers immediately followed Jin Kazama for his protection. Getting ready their weapons if any one dare interferes. Mishima headquarters was indeed a heavily guarded area and only someone as professional as Nina can only sneek in without being caught.

Speaking of Nina Williams, she was now indeed a bodyguard of Jin's. Trusted with her assassination skills, she was also hired by Jin to eliminate whoever stands in his way, alongside the capoeira fighter, Eddy Gordo.

The once old flag of Mishima Zaibatsu was now replaced with a new logo alike to Jin's tattoo whom the Devil had granted.

As Jin stood on the staircase towards the helicopter's doorway, he gave a salute with Nina witnessing. All soldiers gave their respects and saluted as well.

The awakening of a raging war between Mishima Zaibatsu and G-corporation has finally begun.

* * *

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Uaaaaaaargh...!" A yawn escaped from her mouth as the alarm strucked 5 in the morning. In Osaka, 5 was already day light for everyone.

Asuka scratched her head as she took her alarm clock and turn it off.

She looked at her "King" calendar, and set her eyes over there for a while.

"...What!" She cried. Causing her parents to wake up.

"Ooooh...Asuka...keep it down." Her mother grumbled as she covers her head with a pillow, accompanied with her husband.

The brunette went to get ready...brushing her teeth, put on her clothings, take a random toast and just a carton of milk as she rushed out.

Well it wasn't her waking up late or anything. It's just something she promised Lili. She promised that they'll go on an early visit to the mall. But first...to an early jog.

Going outside and rushing to fetch her bike, she was then suddenly shocked by a sudden honk.

She turned around."Lili?" She blinked.

"You are just in time Asuka!" She said merrily, walking out with arms out stretched.

"Really?" She stopped with her unlocking bike and looked at Lili.

"Yes. Now we must go!" She grabbed Asuka's hand.

"W-wait, Lili! I thougth I was suppose to use my bike?"

"Hahaha~! Nonsense! Asuka you are free to ride in my car anytime~!" She chirped.

"Ehehe...Thanks alot."She laughed nervously. Never in her life Asuka rode inside a limo before. As she sat inside the...quite white and fluffy couch( due to Lili's taste.) in the car, she closed the door gently. "We're going for a jog first right?"

Lili nodded as she raised her hand. "Leo! To the park!" She ordered.

"Leo?"

"Yes, Leo. My new butler." She introduced as the driver turned around.

Asuka stared at the young boy before her eyes.

"Oh wow...he's young." She thought.

"Hello Miss Kazama."He greeted, smiled a warm grin that could literally melt anyones heart.

"Oh hey Leo!" Asuka grinned as she shake his hand delightfully."Nice meet'n ya!" She used her accent as she spoke. Leo, whom was quite amused at her sudden outbursts laughed awkwardly.

Lili covered her mouth as she tried her best not to gasp. She giggled suddenly and told Leo...

"Oh Leo, she is from a much more...well..not so gentle and rich family." She assured.

"I understand my lady." He knodded.

"Hey! Whattya mean by not so rich? You looking down on me?"

"Well it is a fact now isn't it?" She said snobbishly.

"Why you stuck up mega-sized barbie-doll!"

And a cat-fight abrupted right inside the limo.

Leo shrugged and was non-too afraid as the long car knudged right to left while he was driving it.

* * *

"My Lady, you're destination has finally arrived." Said the blonde boy politely.

As he looked at the rear-view mirror to saw two young girls bruced and hair messed up, panting and sweating.

"Ha...ha...ha...I beat you...again."Asuka declared.

"Ha...ha...No... it was a...tie!" Lili retorted.

Asuka rolled her eyes as she opened the door for fresh air.

"Ow...Her kicks really hurt." thought Asuka while rubbing her shoulder which was terribly bruiced by Lili's kick.

"Oh my poor feet." thought Lili as she tried to re-twist her ankle back after Asuka twisted it.

"Need any first aid-kit?" Leo took out a box of medic-needs from the drawer.

"No thank you! We are fine!" They both cried, trying their best not to show a weak sign.

"...if you say so ladies." Leo put it back.

And so both the girls start their little jog in the park.

* * *

"This shall be the last." Lili handed her limitless credit card to the counter.

Checking out her hew outfit, a pair of jeans and a sleeveless white shirt, a smile formed on her face.

"Seriously what are all these for?" Asuka looked at the huge pile of shopping bags, filled with clothings and such.

"Just fashion, Asuka."

"...yeah but...hey..even I don't do much." She picked out a clothing and looked at it weirdly.

"It's fun really. You should try it sometimes."

"Sure doesn't look .IS. BORING!" She sateted, spatting each word with stressfully.

"Well it is for me." She shoved her hair.

Asuka got irritated just by looking at Lili flipping her hair everytime she states something in pride.

"I think it is fun because...if you do like a person, you would do what is best to look marvelous." She pointed out. What Lili said caused Asuka to frown as she looked away.

"Well I'm not liking anyone. That's all I'm sayin'."

"Really now." Her lips immediately showed a vixen's smile.

"Lili, I'm serious." Asuka glared.

"Ha! Fine by me, Asuka Kazama." She beamed. But was still smiling somehow.

* * *

"Well, Leo should be here by now." Lili checked her watch as it was already 11. Her lunch will be prepared not long after back at her "extra- mansion"in Osaka. "Asuka, how are my clothings doing."

Asuka was speechless...well ofcourse she was...she was carrying almost everything Lili bought while she only carried one tiny little bag which was full of lacey and light underwears.

"H-Hey!" A vein throbbed on her forhead. "Why aren't you helping!" she shouted."I'm not your maid alright!"

The crowd of Osaka city looked at the rampaging brunette struggling to keep boxes and shopping bags stable and balanced.

"Oh shush, Leo should be here any minute by now." She checked her watch again.

"At least help!"

Suddenly an announcement was made.

Both Asuka and Lili immediately looked at the city screen.

Mishima Zaibatsu's flag showned on the screen as Jin Kazama appeared...

"To all humanity, be it animals or robots, I...Kazama Jin, the head of the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu, had declared independence and war. To all the world."

Asuka's eyes enlarged at the speech her cousin had just made.

"W-what?"

* * *

Hwoarang's feet made an abrupt stop as he saw Jin stating war across the entire world through the television. He was just in the middle of following an excercise until the commercial about it appeared suddenly.

Baek also stopped when he saw he's student's rival declared war.

Hwoarang was astonished. Then a thought suddenly came.

"Oh...So Kazama, you're declaring war now huh. Tsk, I bet it was that monster inside of you doing this. You f***ing bastard." He thought as he clenched his fist.

Throughout all the years, Hwoarang knew that Jin would never just throw a war out of no where suddenly. This time...Jin was different from the rival he used to know.

He became...the devil himself.

Power is everything. He heard Jin stated on the television.

The Blood Talon gritted his teeth as Baek turned off the television.

"Come now. We shall start training."

"Yes, master Baek." He bowed.

Around the world, ranging other states were announced with the declaration. All people were shocked and was starting to panic.

Not long after, Kazuya Mishima heard of this. He declared yet another war that opposses Jin Kazama's doings. Labeling him with a large amount bounty to those who can defeat him. This all changed in the end and became The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. And to add in the confusion more, all this was then led into a rebellion where Lars Alexanderson opposses Jin Kazama's evil-doings as well, alongside with like-minded soldiers.

(**Author's note:** I hope I'm not the only one who think T6's storyline is gawddamn confusing.= =)

In the end...everything ended in a fight for victory and justice.

Well in Asuka's case...She's desperate to kick Jin's ass, as well as Hwoarang.

* * *

end of chapter 2

Okay...that is just...I think this will be the worst chapter. Since there's no HwoSuka. But I promise there will be in the next chapter! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: On our way

**Author's note:** It's been a long time hasn't it? Hehe, well here it is, and sorry for the long wait. I've got school since the big hols were over, and sports were driving me nuts, especially hurdeling,(Which I have never done or tried in my entire life.) My teachers in school have no mercy. Anyway here's the 3rd chapter guys.^^

**Disclaimer:** Should know that by now.

* * *

It was soon morning, the sun giving it's sign...

Rising from the east of Japan and between mountains, giving that cheesy morning song with birds chirping aloud.

And it was 5 in the morning as Asuka inserted her last geared looking glove on her left hand, looking in the mirror.

"Go Asuka, you can do it." She assured herself, hieving out a puff. Once all her clothings and things were checked, the brunette decides her ride to Tokyo...

Her beloved school bike...

"Erm...Asuka, don't you think riding a bike all the way to Tokyo is hard? I mean taking a bus or the bullet train is more eas-"

"Dad, it's fine really. I've been riding this baby ever since I'm 12, and it doesn't seem like I'm having a hard time at all."

"Well true but it is your first time right?"

"No dad, it's my second time." She blinked.

"Second time? When on earth was that?"

"Well...when you got beaten into a bloody pulp by that bastard kenpo-fighter, and when the doujo was blown into pieces by him."

Mr Kazama immediately went downhill and sobbed uncontrollably on the ground of their small front yard garden.

"Asuka, you must've been terribly embarrassed...by watching your father unable to defeat his opponent like that." His fist clenched onto the grass, gripping it out and dirt was smeared on his knuckles.

"Hey,hey...it's even more embarrasing if you're gonna act like that early in the morning." Asuka reminded in a low voice, not wanting to wake up her neighbours.

Her father finally got over his sober and stood up from the ground, putting his right hand on Asuka's shoulder.

"I'll have faith in you Asuka, all the world shall watch you, the one true Kazama to ever participate besides your cousin ,Jin."

Just hearing his name annoyed Asuka alot. Jin Kazama did it this time, besides purposely falling on her boobs, and which she finds TERRIBLY INCEST after finding out that she was his cousin.

"Also...good luck on your journey Asuka. We all...your friends and family...will definitely be watching you...no matter how small our television screen is. " Her father chuckled.

"Oh dad..." Asuka was almost at the verge of tears when she gave her dad a fatherly-daughterly hug.

"I better go now, Sayonara!" She sat on her bike and rode off towards where the sun was rising...

Cheesy...

* * *

"...Y'know what? I completely forgotten how troublesome it actually was riding a bike to Tokyo." A sweatdrop formed on her head, as she panted heavily like she was running out of oxygen.

Riding your bike up and down hill is hard, be it if your buffed up or even when you're trained to become a fighter. And what's worst, the sun was in the middle of the sky at the moment, stating 12 in the afternoon.

_"Shit...can't stop now.."_ and she paddled harder on the up hill,sweating like mad.

_"I am a Kazama..dammnit.."_ and she can't even think straight..

_"Yeah that's right...I am a -"_ Asuka's thoughts were completely cut off when she heard a motorbike's epic roaring.

"Oi Kazama!" that fiery red-hair of his, and that accent he always use,

She continued panting, surprised, but was out of breath to even greet Hwoarang. Though it was a certain convenience, who knew her new friend actually takes this route?

"H-Hey...Hwoarang...watcha doin here?" She stopped and waited until Hwoarang reached her spot.

"Heh, I should be the one asking you that question. This route is a secret shortcut to Tokyo, I never expected anyone to know about this road, only I founded out."

"Ha..really? Well I'm sorry, but I found it as well, so it's not your's buddy."

"Finder's winners Kazama." He stated.

"Whatever airhead!" She retrorted at Hwoarang's cockiness, pulling out a tongue for him. "Bweh!"

He ignored Asuka's insult, and looked at her form. The brunette was covered in sweat and was panting like a mad bull, while compared to him, Hwoarang still looked fresh and new.

"...Seriously, you're using a bike to Tokyo? All the way?" he raised a brow.

"Yeah the 2nd time. Shows how tough I am especially for a girl!" She pointed at him.

"Mhm...more like suffering."

"Am not! Now will you get lost, I'm on mah way to the tournament with this baby." She gave a light _driiing_ and rode off.

The Korean gave a slight disagree with his head.

_"Pffft...like cousins, like cousins...cocky as ever." _

"What did you say?" she glared at him.

"Nothing." and he took a good look at her riding...as fast as possible...

1...

2...

3...

"hey..Hwoarang...is it okay if I ride on your bike? I'm dead tired..."

The Korean can't help but chuckle at this,

it was funny to look at a person who tried the're best to hide there weakness but gave in eventually.

"Sure." He smirked and rode his bike more towards her spot.

"What about your bike though?"

"Oh you should take a look at this." She gave him a grin, causing Hwoarang to get confused. Asuka did a few switching off on the bike and fold it over, and to his surprise, it was something new to him.

"Nice invention ain't it."

"No..it's stupid." He sure won't admit it.

"Are you for real? I saw your face just now! You were actually impressed." Asuka teased, but he shoved it off like an annoying fly on your face.

"Shut up, so do you wanna get on or not?" He growled.

"Alright, geez." She stuffed her folded bike into her backpack and climbed onto Hwoarang's beautiful machine.

Truth be told, this will be her most cherishable moment. Never in her life had she get to see and TOUCH such a lovely lady in her life.

"Now hold tight." The engine started purring.

"Hold tight? It's not like I'm seriously going to fly off right?"

"Wanna bet?" he looked behind from his shoulder, giving her one of those deadly smirks he gives if a punk punched him in the face. Her heart immediately stopped at the sight. That expression he gave off was like a warning and yet, also a challenge to her at the same time.

"...*looked away*..you know what? Forget it, I'll hold on." her hands wrapped onto his waist, giving up on the idea.

Maybe for once, she could just quietly sit down and be on someone's back.

The gush of wind blew both their locks, as Asuka pressed her face onto Hwoarang's back, somewhat enjoying the warmth he gave off. She smiled softly...and took in that sweet smelling pine-soap he used.

"Hey Kazama, your boobs are too big for my back ."

And Hwoarang received one big bruice on his head.

* * *

**Author's note:** Too short I know.= = But I can't please anyone right?


End file.
